


Your smile so warm

by ImagineDanse



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Seeking Shelter, fight, safehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineDanse/pseuds/ImagineDanse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and Danse wandering the commonwealth and an unpleasant surprise ~</p>
<p>Contains fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your smile so warm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really a writer. But I was prompted by a friend to write a one shot for my art piece and so I tried my best!
> 
> I would suggest listening to rainymood whilst reading :)

The rain poured down as Angel walked down the path. Thunder echoed throughout the commonwealth and Angel's pip boy reacted to the radiation. Behind her the clanking of Danse's power armour could be heard. It was getting harder to see the path they were following as the fog became heavier but they kept on walking. 

"We should probably find some shelter, the radiation isn't good for you and I don't want a rusty power armor" Danse said with a raised voice. 

"I believe there's one just up ahead, not far at all" Angel answered as she fiddled with her pip boy. The muddy path soaked her shoes and she was getting tired. They had been walking for about two hours and Angel felt she needed a break, her stomach was rumbling as well. The clanking behind her stopped and she heard Danse ask her to stop and listen. Angel turned around to face Danse who stood alert to their surroundings. He readied his weapon and looked around trying to find the source of the sound he had heard. Angel pulled out her fully modded Snubnosed 44. pistol and joined Danse in the search. Around them they heard twigs breaking and choked sounds of ferals. 

"Stay alert, we don't know how many they are" Danse said with a low voice trying not to tip off the ferals of their current position. Angel gave him a nod and looked around, but the fog was too thick and she could only see about 4 feet ahead of her. Ferals could be heard from every direction and anxiety filled her. She felt extremely vulnerable leaving her power armor behind, but it was unusable at the moment and they didn't have the time to fix it. The armor she wore didn't cover her as much as she'd like to either. She had definitely not been expecting such horrible weather, it had been a wonderful day but it took such an unexpected turn. 

Angel carefully continued to follow the path trying not to make any sound. With Danse's clanking armor sneaking was a bit difficult but they managed, but not far. She did the mistake of turning back to Danse and fell over a stump. She tried to muffle the sound she made when she hit the ground but it was too late. The sound of ferals approaching them made her heart race. The gun she'd had was nowhere to be found and she looked up at Danse with pure fear. "GET DOWN AND DON'T MAKE A SOUND" He shouted as he stepped back hitting his armor to aggravate the ferals. All Angel could see was dark silhouettes and red beams hitting their targets. The smell of burning flesh washed upon her. Behind her she heard the leaves rustling. She brought her leg up to her stomach and immediately fumbled for the knife she kept around her ankle. Red beams were still being fired and she could hear Danse shouting "AD VICTORIAM!". She rose and remained vigilant. The rustling continued but she could not make out anything from where she stood, then it stopped and nor could she hear Danse firing either, just complete silence. 

The rustling came from behind her, she turned around taken by surprise as the withered Feral threw itself at her. Her right arm quickly covered her face. the feral got a hold of her arm and bit into it. Angel screamed in pain and she took the knife from her right hand and stabbed the feral in its head. The bite got harder and the pain radiated through her whole arm. Blood seeped down her hand and dripped onto the ground. 

"ANGEL!" Danse cried out. The fog had settled a little which gave Danse view of Angel struggling to get the feral off of her. He moved towards her looking through the sight of his laser rifle. A head shot later the Feral was on the ground as a pile of ashes. Angel quickly grabbed the scarf she wore and tied it around her arm to prevent loosing too much blood. Danse approached with a worried frown "Are you alright?" he asked as he glanced at her arm. She took a deep breath and assured him she was fine. "Some Radaway and stitches will make it better though" she said with a smile that revealed the pain the bite caused. The wound burned and she began to feel a bit nauseous from the radiation. Her shoulder bag was pulled open by Danse and he went trough it to grab a stimpak. He grabbed her arm and penetrated the needle close to the wound and she winced at the sudden sting of the needle. Danse looked into Angel's jade green eyes with a smile "There, that'll make it less painful until we reach the shelter" he softly put his hand on her shoulder and turned his eyes to the path "which isn't that very far away", he chuckled and nodded towards an old shed that was about 10 feet away. Angel felt relief wash over her as she was completely fatigued. "Great" she replied "I am so tired of walking and.." she was cut off by her stomach grumbling loud "...hungry" she finished her sentence giggling. She lit her pip boy and kept her attention on the ground trying to find her gun, a few steps forward on the path she found it lying in the mud.

Danse stood in the corner and watched as Angel rummaged through the cupboard, she pulled out a bottle of whisky and two cans of pork n' beans and turned to him, her face making that cheery expression she gets when she's found what she'd looking for. He turned his back to her, the armor whizzed open and he stepped out of it. The rain had soaked him, seeping in through every opening in the armor. He ran his hand through his dripping hair and turned to look through the other cupboards for anything to dry themselves with. Above the bed he found a small towel and a blanket. He threw the towel towards Angel who had settled by the cooking station. She turned around to thank him and quickly began to unbutton her soaking jacket which was then put on one of the chairs. Danse stopped for a second to glance over her pale freckled skin that glistened in the light emitting from the fire. He put the blanket down on the bed and turned to the first aid container sitting on top of the bedside table, it contained everything they needed to treat Angel. He grabbed the whisky Angel had found and put it on the table with the rest of the stuff.

"Angel, get over here so that I can clean the wound and patch you up!"

She turned around and on the bedside he sat in his slim fit brotherhood uniform. Because of the heat when they left sanctuary he had kept the uniform zipped down a bit which he kind of regretted when the rain began to pour down. It had caused the rain to run down underneath his suit to soak him. The white t-shirt fit tightly onto his chest and gave her quite the view of his pecks. 

Angel blushed a bit as she sat down next to Danse on the bed. He picked up one of the clean rags and poured some whisky onto it. Grabbing her arm he untied the blood-soaked scarf from her arm. "This will sting a bit," he said as he began to dab the rag on the wound to kill any bacteria they didn't want her to end up with a terrible infection. Angel closed her eyes and writhed as the rag touched her wound. She grabbed Danse's arm and let out a cry of pain as he continued to clean. The burning sensation was intense and she felt tears run down her cheeks. A rough warm hand cupped her cheek to wipe away her tears.

"Hang in there, I'll just have to stitch you up and give you some Radaway then you're done." Angel opened her eyes and nodded. Danse smiled at her and turned to the first aid box to prepare the needle and thread. 

Shifting through the few radio stations that existed on her Pipboy Angel found a new station. the voice of Frank Sinatra filled the room together with the crackling noise from the fire. It had been a while since she had heard anything from Sinatra and she couldn't help but smile, her stomach filled with butterflies. She hummed with the song when Danse turned back to her with the needle. He took her hand in his and began stitching her up.

[](https://orig00.deviantart.net/f2f9/f/2016/083/f/3/bandage_by_k3tchum-d9w9ny5.gif)

"There," Danse said as he gently finished his work, he turned to the bedside table, stashing everything away. The right arm of Angel now covered with bandage and the radaway taking effect. 

"Thank you." 

"No problem, my Angel," Danse said with a husky tone in his voice, his hand brought up to her arm stroking it with his thumb. A smirk formed on his lips and he leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead. "Now how about those pork n' beans? I am starving." He sat up and walked towards the cooking station, grabbing the now perfectly heated cans. He poured the content onto a plate each, serving Angel her plate and then he put his own down on the bedside table. He began to pull out his arms from the uniform he then wriggled out of the wet shirt. Angel admired his burly body while he fumbled with his shirt, giving it a twist to get rid of the water. A giggle Angel couldn't keep in escaped and Danse turned around looking rather quizzical. A flush of slight embarrassment spread across her cheeks, turning her focus back onto her plate of food. Danse hung his shirt on one of the chairs for it to dry. He then sat down next to Angel zipping his uniform back up. He brought himself behind Angel, reaching for the blanket to cover her exposed shoulders. They sat there for a while listening to Sinatra's voice while finishing their food.

"You should get some rest," Danse suggested while he took the plates and put them on the nightstand."We'll be on our way when the weather is clear."

Angel crawled up behind Danse, her hands tracing his back, she then let her arms drape over his shoulders. "You should too." She whispered in his ear. He shifted to embrace her and nuzzled her neck. The mixture of her natural sweet aroma and wild flowers turned his head fuzzy and his heart whimsical. He left her neck and stared into her glistening jade green eyes. He gave her a kiss while the song playing spoke for him.

"Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm 

And your cheeks so soft

There is nothing for me but to love you

And the way you look tonight"

She pulled him down onto the mattress, kept in his embrace she placed her head on his chest. She brought her hand to to his entwining their fingers together. And there they lay waiting for the weather to clear out, relishing the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So yay you reached the end! As I said, I am not much of a writer but I tried and that's what counts i guess haha


End file.
